Calamitos
These are enormous creatures found in the canyons of ancient lands such as Doragokuni and the Land of The Wyrms. They are as large as Jhen Mohran, or slightly larger, and possess huge wings on which they cleave the air. Ecology These are Elder Dragons who are fought in three ways. They are only able to lay an egg every one-hundred-and-fifty years, so they are strikingly long livers. Taxonomy Related to the Alatreon. They have been widely known for centuries as very powerful Elder Dragons. Kingdom: Monsters Family: Elder Dragons Phylum: Vertabrates Class: Ancient Flying Leviathans / Fear Wyverns (not confirmed origins) Species, Genus: Calamiticala Levifelious Habitat Range Found on the Wooded Isle, Desert Plateau, and possibly others. Behavior They are able to go into rage at any time, but never will they start this way. They're known for their extreme ability to ignore pain; thus they are considered bravery symbols. A full grown Calamitos is able to fly for hours on end with little to no stamina reduction. They fight while in the air, assaulting prey from high up. These large creatures have a very slow metabolism, and can go without eating for months. Attacks First Phase Bite The Calamitos will approach a hunter's airship, bite at it and fly back. This does little damage to the hunter and airship, but can be performed multiple times. If stunned during this time, he will be susceptible to attack to the mouth. Charge Calamitos will fly at a hunter's airship or the main craft, doing massive damage if he hits perfectly. This is relatively easy to dodge, but if in rage, he will charge twice. Herculean Force Roar And Beam Shortened to simply Herculean Force Beamroar, this is it's trademark attack. It will aim it's head behind and over it, while sucking in air, and Roar while breathing Dragon and Fire, Dragon and Thunder, or Dragon and Water depending on respective highest to lowest strength. The roar needs earplugs to block, but can be blocked by any shield. The breath, however, cannot be fully blocked, and takes up a massive amount of stamina. Tail Whip, Horn Ram Another signature move. The dragon spins to the right, moving it's horns in a pattern that is very hard to miss. The tail whips, and the victim is inflicted with Dragonblight. The horns spin even faster than they did at the beggining, and they cause massive damage to hunters and airships. Second Phase Dive A simple dive. Hunters are massively damaged, but the one airship left sustains minimal damage if hit. The Fortress loses no health. Bite Same as last time, but it can attack from above now. No damage to Fortress. Tailwhip, Horn Ram Same as last time, but now, it can burrow through the sand and dash out. Fortress sustains small damage. Herculean Roarbeam Same as last. Fortress sustains small damage. Battle First Phase This is fought whilst on airships. There is one miniship per hunter to a total of four, one great ship per two hunters to a total of two, and one mother ship that serves as base camp. Each miniship has one ballista. Each great ship has a Dragonator that must be recharged at the main, two Ballistas with ammo, and one cannon with ammo. The mother ship has four Ballistas, two aimable Cannons, a Hunting Gong, and a Dragonator Recharge Station. The Gong requires three minutes of recharge, the Dragonator takes six minutes thirty seconds of recharge, and the Ballista Binder needs four minutes. Second Phase You see the Calamitos flail to the ground after having it's wing broken. The beast lands in a Fortress designed for the battle, and all but one of the airships land. He gets up and roars, and starts attacking from air and land. The airship's Ballistas may still be used, though only one can become airborne. You must now attempt to keep the Fortress standing while you cripple it. After enough damage the creature flies up over you, above your sight. However, as it crashes to the ground, the deed is done, and he attempts to fly away. The endind credits roll, and we all can be heard hooraying in the background. Weapons Carves Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon